chapter:1 First Examination Day
by solahiro onee san
Summary: 1 years after fight with Dark mana ,AL-Revis school was an examination,Roze,Ulrika,and their friend got a big trouble
1. Chapter 1:First Examination Day

**Tittle: Mana khemia 2: Examination day CHAPTER 1  
**

**Author: solahiro onee san**

**Genre: comedy,romance, quest**

**No fandom**

**Summary: 1 years after fight with dark mana , AL-Revis school was an examination day, they have big trouble in Al-Revis school**

**Warning: sediakan INSTO sebelum baca cerita ini…. Terima kasih.**

*Di sekolah AL-Revis ada pengumuman hari ujian dan pada hari itu juga ada dua anak yang tidak tahu pengumuman tersebut dan malah bermain keluar kelas*

*****Jangan tiru kedua anak ini yah!!*

Puni-yo:" Puni,puni,puni!!eh maksudku tunggu aku! Aku kan anak kecil jangan maen tinggal donk!"

Enna: " *sigh* Selalu aja kalo bawa anak kecil selalu jadi beban "

Puni-yo:"Punii!!, aku jadi beban?*dengan ngeluarin 2 puni yang super gede yaitu dan p. Jiro dan p. kichi yang siap nyerang*

Enna:"Eh…eh…. maaf deh q hanya bcanda kok lagian knapa sih anak kecil ikut aq terus? kan capek diikuti anak kecil terus !"

Puni-yo:"Tadi yang bilang "mo ikut aq nggak?" cpa?"

Enna:"Aq"

Puni-yo:" Jadi……………"

Enna:* Dengan bingung * Iya deh.."

*Tiba-tiba datang seorang guru *cewe' tentunya dengan rambut pink dan baju biru, tepat di depan mereka*

Jess:"Hi adik2x knapa masih di luar? kan ada pengumuman ada ujian! Nanti malah tidak kedapatan no. ujian loh!"dengan senyum manisnya" ^_^"

Enna:"Apaaaaaaaaaa…….!!!"

Puni-yo:" Puniiiiiiii…..!!!"

*Seketika itu mereka lari ke mading (Majalah dinding)

Enna:"di kejauhan" Terima kasih Jessica-sensei!!!"

Jess:"Sama-sama"

*Sementara itu di combat dept. class tiba2x Roze langsung patah semangat ketika guru yang dilihat adalah guru yang wktu tu nantang Roze duel di Fruitfil Hill*

Roze:*dalam hati* mati deh aku, yang ngulang guru ne lage"

Lili : Tenang sayang kan ada aku disamping kamu"* Pikiran Roze malah kacau *&%%*

Anna : To the point ja ! kan minggu depan ada Examination Day jadi utk nambah nilai kalian q beri tugas buat kliping tentang herb apa ja yang digunain buat heal level tinggi paham!!"

All:"Pahaaaaam….!!"

Roze :" Aman kle ne dia kagak ngajar "

*Dengan cepat Yun ngacungin jari*

Yun:"Anna-sensei boleh pakek internet?" *haaa…… memangnya di zaman toe ada warnet*

Anna:" Terserah!"

All:" Horeeeee….!!!"

Chloe:" Tapi tempat warnet yg dulu kan jauh!"

Anna: "Kan da warnet baru di disebelah workshopnya Ulrika,tuh milik sekolah ne jdi gunain dengan baek. Dengan tambahan kelompok minimal 2orang. Kelas bubar!!"

Chloe:*evil smile* sekalian ja kukerjain Roze dan Ulrika untuk kebutuhan percobaanku!"

Ulrika:"*Dengan menoleh kearah Chloe*wah perasaanku jadi gk enak nih!"

Roze:"Wah bakal dikutuk jadi kodok klo gini"

*Setelah keluar kelas*

Roze:" YUUUNNN!!"

Yun:"Pasti gk da yang diajak ya?"

Roze:"Ya deh kali ini q minta bantuan loe biar cepet selesai tugas ini!"

Yun:"Oke..!"

*Dibelakang mereka, Lili dengan perasaan kecewa *

Lili:"HIK,HIKHIK"

Whim:"Dah nona dengan aku saja nanti toh di pelajaran laen bisa"

*Back to General class*

Puni-yo:"Puni,puni,puni,...... lagian kamu sih ngajakin maen di luar"*Dengan perasaan mengeluh*

Enna:"Ya deh kli ne aq salah,lagian kecil2x marah gk baik loh."

Puni-yo:" Mo aku pukul?"

Enna:"Eh…maaf deh*dengan mengeluarkan hp di sakunya*

*Hp Et bernada dering ST12* "Jangan Pernah Berubah"*

"Pip" suara hp Et"

Et:"Da pa dek?"

Enna:" Tu kak q dan puniyo gk kebagian no. peserta ujian gmana ni kak?"

Et:"Ya nadanya jangan kya' nak cengeng gitu donk" cheers up2x!!"

Enna:" Jadi gmana kak?"

Et:"Ya deh nanti kakak bicarain ma panitianya."

Puni-yo:"Puni? Eh maksudku gmana?"

Enna :" Beres deh .

*kebetulan yang jadi panitianya wktu tu Vayne Aurelius*

"Et bergegas ke kantor Vayne- sensei "Tok,tok,tok"

Et:"assalamualaikum "

Vayne:"Waalailkumsalam Wr. Wb" *Author*:"lengkap amat sih bacanya"

Vayne:" Da pa Et ke sini?"

Et:"Tu Vayne-sensei dua anak yg bernama Enna dan Puniyo belum dapat no. ujian mohon bantuannya ya sensei."

Vayne:"Ooh.. adikmu dan gadis puni tu ya..!*dengan menyerahkan no. peserta*

Vayne:"Tolong nasehati mereka klo da hal penting jangan keluar dulu!"

Et:"Trimakasih sensei*dengan bergegas keluar kantor Vayne*

*Esok paginya di combat dept. class pada siap ke warnet*

Roze:"Ayoo..temen-temen ke warnet!"

All:"Okkeeee…!"

*Setelah semua sampai ke warnet mereka kaget! Apa yang mereka kagetkan?*

TO BE CONTINUED

Author:"Maaf yak lo ceritanya kepanjangan!!"


	2. Chapter 2:What wrong?

**CHAPTER 2 **

Roze:"Eh, ngapain kamu disini?*dengan nada heran*

??? :"Emang napa nggak boleh?"

Ulrika:"Ya enggak sih untuk ukuran orang seperti loe ngapain juga disini?"

???:"Gunnar sensei kok yg nyuruh njaga tempat ni!"

Chloe:"Ha….Gunnar sensei? Sejak kapan?"

???:"Ya sejak tempat ini didirikan lah."

???:"Gini2x mantan pengoperasi teknologi loh!"

All:"Haa…..yg bener?"

*Tiba2x Gunnar sensei &Toni datang *

Gunnar:"Ada apa, ini? kenapa malah ribut2x bukannya masuk malah majang di depan warnet!"

Toni:"Sama saja dengan kelas laen, entah dimana aja slalu ribut!"

Roze:" Mang bener sensei yg jaga tempat ni orang ne?"

Gunnar:"Bener,saya yg nyuruh,kemarin diskussi bertiga,klo dia yang cocok!"

Chloe:"Pantesan temen2x pada kaget semuanya!"

Toni:"Dah,tak usah kaget kan semuanya dah tahu!"

*Disamping itu Et yg dibelakang tdk memperhatikan keributan di depan karena dompetnya ketinggalan di dorm.*

"Pip"*suara hp Etward*

Et:"Dek tolong ambilin dompet donk di dorm girl? Please!!"

Enna:"Apa? Apa kakak udah gila,?aku kan lagi ada plajaran dan disuruh ke dorm girl lagi,amit2x deh!"

Et:"Minta ma kakak-kakak yg lagi ada di sana!"

Enna:"Ya,klo kakak memaksa!"

Et:"Oh,ya kan kartu ujiannya belum saya berikan!"*belum kata selanjutnya berlanjut*

Enna:"Baik deh kak,baik2x ampun2x!"*pip*

*Setelah mendapat izin dari gurunya*

Enna:"*Hosh,hosh,hosh* pokoknya capek deh*

*CTHAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!* kerasnya bukan main*

Enna:"Aaaaaauuuuwwww!!!" adududududuh sakit,kecil2x kok ampuh banget sih jitaknya!"

Puni-yo:"Puunniiii!!!"

Puni Kichi :"Tuh rasain kena jitak adek gwe low rasain,lagian ngajak keluar lage!"

Enna:"ku kan cma' minta tolong anterin ke Dorm Girl!"

Puni Jiro:"Eh, geblek lagian ngapain anak kecil ke dorm girl?"

Enna:"Disuruh kakak ngambil dompetnya yg ketinggalan "tdi pas waktu ditelpon dg nada jahatnnya*klo gak mau nanti gk akan saya berikan loh!"  
Puni-yo:"Puni!!"

Puni Jiro :"Yg bener?"  
Enna:"Klo nggak buat apa kita lari,ngos-ngosan kaya' gene?"

Puni Kichi :"Pakek magic wings aja biar cepet!"  
Enna:"Oh ya gwe lupa*ngeluarin magic wings* Ayo pegangan tangan!"

*Wusshhhh!!!*

* lanjut di warnet yg lagi da keributan*

Gunnar:"Dah2x darpada gk ada nanti komputernya diambil org!"Goto tolong persilahkan mereka masuk!"*Ternyata org yg diributkan adalah Goto*  
Goto:"Baik sensei!"Ayo cepet masuk!!" *Ternyata org yg dibicarain adalah Goto*

Et:"*Dengan perasaan kawatir*"warnetnya nanti bayar?"

Goto:"Ya iyalah masa' gratis,kan pakek listrik mang napa?"

Et:"Dompetku ketinggalan!"  
Goto:"Dah, nanti ja diurus yg penting masuk dulu!"

*seketika itu Enna dg Puni-yo datang*

Et:"Kenapa lama sekali sih , Cuma ambil dompet*dengan perasaan lega*Dan kenpa Puni-yo diajak juga,dan kenapa kepalamu benjol?"

Puni-yo:"………"

Puni Kichi :"Tuh kak Et bawa adek gwe lagi jadi kena jitak adek gwe deh!"

Enna:"Ya deh gwe minta maaf!"

Et:"Dah cepet masuk ke kelas!*sambil nyerahin no. peserta ujian pada mereka!"

Enna:"Dah kak! Thanks! *Wussshhh!!*

Roze:"Oh ya Et, si besar tdk ikut?"

Et:"Peperon? Kukira ma kalian!"

Lili:"Dia kan segede gunung,klo ma kami pastidah kelihatan!"

Whim:"Hus!jangan mikir ngeres lagi donk nona!"  
Lili:" Paan sih!"

*Tiba2x suara yg nggeterin bumi*

Peperon:"Onee san! Moe ninggalin si imoeut ini yah!"

Ulrika:"Ah, kamu telat, badan aja digedein makanya diet!"

Peperon:"Ya maaf deh!"

Goto:"Kok malah ribut lagi sih! Ayo cepet masuk!"

*Setelah masuk*

Goto:"Masukkan stop kontak nyalakan power bla-bla-bla*pokoknya cara ngidupin computer*

Chloe:"Goto satu jam tarifnya berapa?"

Goto:"Rp.3500 mang napa?

Chloe:"*Angry*Mo ngerampok ya! uang kami tak cukup belum lagi nanti ngeprint gambarnya mo ku keluarin Lucifer di sini?"

Goto:"*glekdg perasaan takut*" Ya deh Rp.2500 aja!"

All:"*aman!*

*Padahal semua langsung merinding ndengernya .kecuali Roze dan Ulrika yg very hard lagi working nyari gambar bahan yg digunain mbuat heal level tinggi*

Yun:"Eh,Roze lo ngerjain tugas kok malah buka Facebook sih, emangnya loe mau dihukum lagi ma guru itu?"

Roze:"Ya deh ku mo log out dulu!"

*Selang beberapa saat kemudian tanpa disengaja Roze nemuin gambar buah aneh*

Roze:"Eh,Yun buah apaan sih ini kok gk da namanya dan aneh lagi bentuknya!"

Yun:"Ya , simpan ja di flashdisk nanti kita Tanya ma Chloe dia kan masternya penyihirjadi dia pasti tahu buah apa ini!"

Roze:"Oh ya bener juga!"

*Kira2x buah apa yg diamksud Roze?*

*Bentar ya Authornya lagi break dulu!*


	3. Chapter 3:Mistery Fruit

Chapter 3

*Keesokan harinya setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari Anna*

Anna:"Bagus2x tumben semua pekerjaan kalian selesai,terutama kamu Roze biasanya nganggap remeh pelajaran saya,tapi kali ini bagus tak ada coment dari saya."

Roze:"Lo…sudah jelas Roze gitu loh!"

Yun:"Ya…jangan kepedean gitu donk!"

All:*Laugh*

Anna:"Oh ya,mulai hari ini sampai akhir pekan kelas bebas,jadi kalian bias belajar di Dorm selama tiga hari!"

All:"Horeee…..!!"

"Ting tong teng tong"

*Setelah keluar kelas dengan cepat Roze menarik tangan Chloe yg sedang jalan ke dorm*

Chloe:"Apaan sih,kamu gk liat aku mo ke Dorm?"

Roze:"Sssstt. Jangan keras2x soalnya aku punya informasi untukmu!"

Chloe:"Apaan?"

Roze:"Nanti aja di workshopku and bawa juga laptopmu ya, soalnya penting!"

*Gila,Chloe udah punya laptop lagi *

Chloe:"Ya deh,tapi lepasin donk tangan loe,sakit tau'."

Roze:"Oh ma'af!"

*Tak biasanya Chloe serem,kali ne dia agak biasa*

*Lili yg tahu kejadian itu langsung mencurigai Roze*

*Sekitar pukul 05.00 sore Chloe datang ke workshopnya Roze*

Chloe:"Hola Roze, loh kok hanya Yun, yg laen mana?"nona cerewet dan Whim juga gk ada?"

Roze:"Mereka tadi bilang ada ya, kamu bawa laptopnya?"

Chloe:"Ini!"

Yun:"Wow Pentium 5000!!"*dengan perasaan kagum*

Chloe:"By the busway,informasi yang tadi kamu maksud apa?"

Yun:"Roze tadi di warnet nggak sengaja nemuin gambar buah aneh,dan lagi gak ada namanya!"

Roze:"Nih flashdisknya!"

*Ternyata Lili yg bilangnya ada keperluan,penyakit ngupingnya kambuh lagi*

Whim:"Sudahlah nona Lili mereka gak da hubungan apa-apa kok!"

Lili:"Shut up! Kamu mau saya hokum?"

Whim:"Ng..nggak deh!"

*Setelah Chloe memasukkan flashdisk,dan memeriksa datanya Roze*

Chloe:"Whaatt!! *Chloe terkejut*

Roze&Yun:"Kenapa,kenapa?"

Chloe:"Ini kan….!"

Roze&Yun:"Apa,apa?"

Chloe:"Fotonya Roze dan Ulrika!!"

Roze&Yun:"*Gubraaakkkk!!!*

Chloe:"Ah enggak Cuma becanda kok!"  
Roze:"Serius dikit donk,bikin kaget aja!"  
Yun:"*dengan nada pelan*"Ternyata kamu Roze masih suka ma dia!"  
Roze:"Jangan keras2x donk!"  
Chloe:"Udah jangan tengkar!!"

Roze&Yun:"*diam*

Chloe:"Yang pasti ini bukan buah sembarangan,buah ini hanya bisa ditemukan di belakang Fruitfil hill yaitu Dark Forest!"

*Authornya ngarang*

Roze:"Kok jadi merinding ya!"

Chloe:"Dan nama dari buah ini adalah "Mistery Fruit"

Chloe:"Dan barang siapa yg berani memakan buah ini akan kena kutukan seumur hidup!"

Yun:"Chloe,jangan kebiasaan donk,yang dibicarain kutukan mulu'."

Roze:"Udah donk,kok malah nambah suasana jadi serem,dah gelap lagi!"

*Lili yg ndenger percakapan itu juga merinding*

Whim:"Nona aku takut nih diluar terus!"

Lili:"Dah tahan aja!"*Padahal juga merinding*

*Kok perasaan Author juga gak enak ndengerin Chloe ngomong*

*Tolong jangan takut baca ya nanti di lanjutin*


	4. Chapter 4:Three Days For Love

**Chapter : 4 Three Days For Love**

*****Keesokan harinya,bertiga Roze,Ulrika,Chloe datang ke perpustakaan untuk menemui hantu cantik "Pamela Ibis" untuk menanyakan lebih jelasnya tentang gambar buah tersebut. Yun tidak ikut karena kalo soal hantu dia paling tidak suka apalagi kutukan*

Chloe:"*Tok3x*"Halo….,Pamela sensei~ apa ada orang eh maksudku hantu?

Ulrika:"Kenapa kalian ngajak aku sih,kenapa gak yang lain? Lagian aku ada

urusan !"

Roze:"Udah diem aja lagi pula ini keinginan Chloe!"

Chloe:"Spadaaa…~"

Ulrika:"Mungkin dia lagi tidur!"

Roze:"Mana ada lagi hantu tidur pagi-pagi buta !"

*Secara tidak sadar di belakang mereka ternyata sudah berdiri sosok wanita dengan boneka beruangnya*

Pamela:"*Dengan memegang bahu Roze & Ulrika secara perlahan *"Hallo

Roze,Ulrika,Chloe!"

*Mereka berdua kaget terkecuali Chloe*

Ulrika&Roze:"Hwaaaaaa…….!!"*Brukk…!!*

Chloe:"Wuits pasangan suami istri kok berpelukan di lantai sih!"

Pamela:"Mereka berdua memang pasangan yang cocok !"

*Setelah tahu mereka berpelukan, mereka malah teriak lagi*

Roze&Ulrika:"Hwaaa…!!"

Chloe:"Eh author saraf udah donk jangan bikin mereka teriak mulu'!"

Author:"Sory deh soalnya lucu kalo mereka berpelukan!"

Pamela:"Sudah2x kok malah tengkar ma author sih!"

R.U:"Pamela sensei kalo nyapa bisa sopan gak sih?"

.bikin kaget aja !"

Pamela:"Ya deh aku minta ma'af!"

Roze:"Eh Ulrika cpetan donk singkirin tangan loe dari badan gwe!"

Ulrika:"Idiiiihhh siapa juga yang mo meluk badan loe yang bau tu!"

Pamela:"Diiaaaaammm..!!"

All:"*diam*

Pamela:"Sebenarnya tujuan kalian kemari mo ngapain sih? ngganggu hantu lagi

tidur aja !" *Jadi marah*

Ulrika:"Betulkan dia lagi tidur!*sambil narik Roze untuk bangun*

Roze:"Ternyata aku baru tahu klo hantu bisa tidur!"

Chloe:"Udah donk ah berisik mulu'.Ini loh sensei yang tadi kami mo bicarakan!

*Sambil menunjukkan gambar *

Pamela:"Ooohh…..,Mistery Fruit!"

All:"Ya sensei!"*serempak*

Pamela:"Klo buah ini sih hanya bisa ditemuin di Dark Forest "

Ulrika:"Eh bentar sensei kata Chloe buah ne ada kutukannya ,benar nggak?"

Pamela:"Ah,kalo kutukan sih kagak ada,yg pasti kalo orang yg ahli meramunya

bisa nambah HP&SP sebanyak 10.000 point"

*Dalam pkiran Roze & Ulrika *

Roze:"*Wah kalo tahu begini bisa ngalahin si topi merah itu! (Anna)

Ulrika:"Wah bisa menghajar si Fancypants itu! (Lili)

*Chloe tahu mreka berdua ingin Mistery Fruit*

Chloe:"*Evil smile*"Aku punya ide,siapa yg paling cepat dapat buahnya akan saya

ramukan gimana ?"

R.U:"Siapa takut!!"

*Dalam pikiran author*

Author:"Kok mereka bego'nya gak sembuh2x sih ,entah kapan entah dimana mereka

selalu aja kena jebakan Chloe"

Pamela:"Tetapi butuh waktu 2 hari tuk sampai kesana, belum lagi monsternya!"

Chloe:"Ya udah ntar sore aja kalian berangkat sama2x ,lagian kita sedang liburan!"

R.U:"Ogah!!*Serempak*

Chloe:"Atau mo kubikin gender kalian kebalik lagi kaya' dulu?"

R.U:"I..iiya deh!"

Pamela:"Udah aku mo tidur lagi !"Huaaahh"*Nguap*

Roze:"Aku juga baru tahu kalo hantu cewe' bisa nguap ,pasti begadangnya ma

Kuntilanak ya?"

Ulrika:"Ah udah Roze yuk kita pulang!"

Chloe:"Belom lagi ntar sore berangkat!"

Roze:"Ya udah jangan bicara terus kita persiapin semuanya!"

All:"Terimakasih atas informasinya ya sensei!"

Pamela:"BYE!!"

All:"BYE!!"

*Lalu mereka pulang ke workshopnya masing2x*

Lili:"Sayang2x kamu mo kemana?"

Whim:"Muncul deh kebiasaan ngomong sayang2x!"

Roze:"Ah enggak aku Cuma ada keperluan di Dark Forest !"

Lili:"Jangan kesana sayang tempat tu kan berbahaya!!"

Roze:"Nggak apa2x kok lagian aku ditemenin ma Ulrika!"

*Nggak nyadar kalo ngomongnya keceplosan!"

Lili:"Hah ! si country bumpkin itu aku tak terima!"

*Di workshopnya Ulrika *

Enna:"Eh,Dark Forest nggak apa2x tuh?"

Ulrika:"Nggak kok,lagian aku ditemenin si Jerk town!"

Pepperon:"Roze maksudmu?"

Ulrika:"Iya!"

Et:"Cieeeee…kesempatan bedua-dua'an nih ye!"

Ulrika:"Apaan sih tujuan kami Cuma satu yaitu Mistery Fruit !"

*Sama aja dengan Roze, Ulrika mulutnya ember*

Chloe:"……….."

*Setelah semuanya siap mereka berkumpul di depan gerbang*

Lili:"Hey,Country Bumpkin tolong jaga Roze ku sayang baik2x ya!"

Whim"*Sigh*

Roze:"Udah situasi bisa terkendali kok !"

Ulrika:"Apa maksudmu bisa terkendali?"

Roze:"Udah diem aja!"

*Lalu datang seekor Mana *

Uryu:"Uuuuhh…….!!"

Ulrika:"Oh Uryu, aku lupa tolong jangan nakal ya,aku pasti kembali kok!"

Uryu:":"Uhuhuhuhu…"*Sedih*

Ulrika:"Sudah ya, maennya ma kakak Chloe aja ya!"

Uryu:"Uh!"

All:"Good luck together!!*kecuali Lili*

R.U:"Bye!!"

*Tiba2x Yun lari dengan tergesa-gesa dan melemparkan sesuatu pada Roze*

Yun:"Roze tangkap!!*Whuttss*

*Tap*

Roze:"Ohya aku lupa bawa ini,terima kasih Yun aku pasti butuh kompas ini !!"

Yun:"Jaga dirimu baik2x dan Ulrika ya!!Good luck together!!"

*Lalu mereka berdua berangkat*

*Gara2x Ulrika, Enna jadi ingin tahu tentang Mistery Fruit*

Enna:"Eh,ngomong2x Mistery Fruit itu apa sih kok gk ada yang ngasih tahu soal itu?"

Chloe:"………."

All:"Tanya tuh ma author ,kami aja belum tau'!"

Author:"Kok aku sih ,aku kan Cuma ngasih informasi lewat Roze! Tanya tuh ma Chloe dia kan yg tahu!"

Chloe:"Intinya adalah buah kutukan!"

Author:"Tuh kan yang dibicarain pasti kutukan!"

Chloe:"Author,loe mau ku kutuk?"

Author:"Eh eng….enggak deh!"(Chloe jadi serem lagi)

All:"Lebih baik kabuuurrrr!!!"

*Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini?*

Tunggu episode eh maksudku chapter berikutnya ya!!*


End file.
